Electrical connectors for the detachable mechanical connection or locking of electrically conductive connections are known in numerous embodiments. In the case of connectors, the cables are connected, often with crimps, to contacts, which are locked inside a contact cavity arranged inside the connector housing.
A requirement is placed on electrical connectors that cable stresses, like cable movements or vibrations, for example, which are not untypical in harsh environmental conditions such as motor vehicles, may not be transferred to the connection between the cable and the contact. Certain stresses can, of course, be kept away from the contact by a separate cable securing device, which is arranged behind the plug. However, such a design includes higher costs in terms of parts and assembly.
Many different kinds of cable securing devices are known in connection with connectors.
For example, conventional cable positioners and/or cable binders can be integrated into connectors. An electrical connector, which is protected from water penetration, is known from DE 40 15 793 C2, in which a cable positioner provided with cable insertion slots to position a cable, which has been provided with a seal, is provided, as well as another seal, which has been fixed onto the positioner from the outside and is constructed as a cap. The other seal can be connected to the positioner in one piece, via hinged connectors. The leads are, however, not sufficiently fixed inside the cable positioner.
Apart from that, a large number of securing devices are known, which serve to lock the contact inside the connector. A retaining device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,350, for example, with an almost L-shaped hinged cover, which is connected in one piece with the connector housing, there being notches provided on the free end of the free side, which each form a respective feed-through, together with corresponding notches on the housing, when the cover is closed. The intermediate portions of the cover, which separate the notches, fix the contacts. The cables are not fixed in the feed-throughs that are formed when the cover is closed.